Targeted
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Misaki has a mental disorder with a trigger that once pulled causes unimaginable damage to the person who pulled it. so what happens when Akihiko is forced to leave her and the person behind it unknowingly pulls that trigger? Will Akihiko still be able to see Misaki the same way? Fem! Misaki x Akihiko
1. Chapter 1

Misaki lay curled up on the floor in a ball as tears streamed down her face. She had been like that for a couple of days. She hadn't eaten anything since he had left. The Penthouse had been empty, all his stuff was still there but he wasn't. Akihiko Usami was gone. He had left her, breaking the promise of loving her forever. She could feel the sting from when she had slapped him. And for somewho had claimed not to love her he had given a lot of care for her. He was the one that moved out, saying he would continue to pay for the place, he had also left her a credit card with no limit for her for anything she wanted. He had seemed really upset that he was doing what he was doing.

They hadn't even been engaged a month when he had decided to break it off. When he had said the words _"I can't love you anymore"_ She had slapped him and screamed at him for playing her, He just stood there and took it looking as if it was her breaking it off with him before she had removed her ring and threw it at him. He simply bent down to pick it up saying he would make sure nothing had to change for her other than he wouldn't be there and left. And as soon as he left she curled up into a ball.

She had stayed like that for twio nights just crying. No one came to visit because they didn't know that something was wrong. that was until a pair of well polished shoes came into her line of sight. Misaki was too weak to look to see who it was and seeing this they knelt down. "This was not what I was expecting of you Takahashi-chan" The man smiled sympathethically.

"I don't want to see you Usami" Misaki snapped her voice raw from disuse. The man in front of her sighed.

"y son must have really done a number on you. Come you need to eat something, we can talk about it"

"I can't move. Just leave me alone" Misaki sulked. Fuyuhiko had to do a double take on the woman before him before picking her up.

"You need to eat"

"I said leave me alone!" Misaki shrieked but she couldn't do anything due to the lack of food in her system. Akihiko's father sighed and carried her out the door seeing she was too weak to stay awake let alone figh him. It wasn't long until she was out cold as she was placed in the car.

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Misaki woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed in what seemed like a private room. She was alone and she saw the drip hooked up to her arm. she felt some of her strength had returned when she noticed the food on her side table. there was a note with the food from Fuyuhiko asking her to eat. Misaki just ignored it laying on the bed. the door to her room opened and the man himself entering the room. "You're awake, Takahashi-chan" Fuyuhiko smiled

"Go away. I bet you're the one that finally convinced him to leave me" Misaki cried. Fuyuhiko frowned.

"That's just it, Misaki, I wasn't. we have somethings we need to discuss" Fuyuhiko scowled "Sooner rather than later" Misaki turned her face away from the older Usami but said nothing, showing she was listening "I had gone through your medical history, I am aware of your... Mental disorder"

"You mean being bi-polar?" Misaki huffed

"Exactly, are you aware of when that kicks in?"

"My bi-polorism, Usami, isnt normal. Mine has a trigger, it hasn't been pulled in years. Because I was careful. I know when it happens" Fuyuhiko nodded. "And beofre you ask, its whenever someone forces my relationships to end against their will"

"Ah so thats what I was seeing. Takahashi-chan, the reason I wasnt so keen on you dating my son, was because I saw cunning in that stare of yours and mistook it for Vindictiveness, and that you were after his family's money. Obviously my research wasn't... thorough. Now it's put my youngest son in a position I never wanted him in. A woman had come in with every intention of taking his money for herself with an arranged marriage porposal. For some idiotic reason my son accepted it."

"Huh... so that's why he left"

"I have a plan to get him out of the marriage he clearly doesn't want. I thought I should involve you because it affects you heavily. I don't know how, but Akihiko is being blackmailed... would you be willing to help free him as well as securing that woman can not do this again in future?" Fuyuhiko couldn't see Misaki's eyes but he felt a shiver run down his spine when a chilling smile spread over her face.

"Usagi-chichi" Misaki purred "You don't know what you are asking. I have been able to drive people insane while looking like a victim. is that what you want?"

"Right now it's what my son needs" Fuyuhiko nodded. Misaki lifted he gaze with a dangerous glint .

"Then where do I start?"

 **Akihiko Usami**

Akihiko stood in his family home and had hoped his father had done as he had asked. he had, had a bad feeling about Misaki, she had taken the hit hard and he was worried for her. He knew her tendencies when she was upset... sometimes she didnt sleep or eat, or she was just in a daze and tended to accidentally hurt herself. Hopefully she was alright. He toyed with the ring in his hand as he looked out over the Usami grounds hoping that Misaki was okay when he felt a hand on his arm. Beside him a woman with pure white hair and violet eyes stood sadly beside him.

"Mother, its odd to see you here" Akihiko greeted. The woman held to him a thin silver chain necklace, the original pendant obviously removed. Katsumi looked up to her son.

"Hang the ring on this, don't let that woman have it. Me and your father never had the best relationship but we will help you. you are my son and I failed you when you were younger but I'll do my best to make up for it" Katsumi smiled "Don't forget about this Misaki you love so much."

"I've already messed that up, I can't tell her any of this" Akihiko sighed.

"I'm sure things would work out. come Rika is looking for you, for now just bare with her" Katsumi took the ring off her son and threaded the chain through it before fastening it around his neck "Just do as Rika says and Misaki will come to no harm" Akihiko winced and followed Katsumi out of the Room


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

People shoved as they tried seeing the woman entering Teito Hotel her long brown hair swinging gracefully behind her as they all shouted questions and flashes of lights tried to blind her. once she reached the front of the building the woman swung around and lowered the sunglasses from her eyes revealing the vibrant green and gave the camera's a quick wink.

Misaki smiled as everyone was stirred up into even more of a frenzy. "Misaki! How do you know the couple?"

"Are you hired to perform or are you a guest?" Misaki merely turned around once more entering the hotel.

Akihiko stood with his parents and supposed fiancee attempting to keep a distance between the two of them. he felt the ring that hung around his neck weigh heavily. Over the past month he hadn't been able to escape thoughts of Misaki. the 22 year ol woman had quickly became a rising star in the singing intistry everyone talked about her trying to find the dirt on the girl and to no one's least of all Akihiko's surprise they found none and she was dubbed the angel of the indistry.

So when he saw her sashaying towards them he knew he was in trouble. "Misaki," Rika purred as she attached herself to Akihiko's arm. Misaki pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head as her eyes slid to the woman beside him.

"Everything set up for the preformace?" Misaki asked nicely and Rika just nodded her short blonde hair bobbing slightly. Some of the photograpers and reporters allowed into the even spotted Misaki and Immediately called her over. Rika's chocolate eyes followed Misaki.

Once the woman was out of hearing Rika scoffed "It's like she's trying to steal the attention" Akihiko glared at Rika

"Becuase she's famous now Rika. Don't slander people" Akihiko growled. Rika just rolled her eyes as she entered the hall dragging Akihiko with her when Misaki called. She ranover and Grabbed Akihiko surprising the man

"I'll be borrowing him if you don't mind" Misaki smiled. for some reason the words despite the nice honeyedness of the tone promised something worse if Rika denied her. Misaki dragged Akihiko off to the cameras Akihiko was wondering what the hell was going on as he answered the reporteres questions. Misaki never once let him go. He glanced at the girl as he senced something different about her. Once they were done Misaki was staring off elsewhere and once they were alone she turned to him with a smile. "So Usagi-san how have you been?"

The name that slipped through her lips made him jump "Could have been worse I guess" Akihiko lied. A smirk graced her features.

"True, I mean an arranged Marriage isn't the worse thing out there" Misaki shrugged.

"How-"

"Look at that guest of honnor can't be late" Misaki was then dragging Akihiko back to his fiancee much to his dismay. There were a few flashes and then she was gone. After a while he saw her climbing up the stage talking with the band that was to perform with her. Akihiko released a sigh when they entered he forced himself to act like he was expected to. He didn't miss Misaki watching them from the stage with a coy smile as well as talking with Fuyuhiko.

"He seems to have a harder time fooling people this time" Misaki noted to Fuyuhiko where the guests couldn't hear.

"I have ears everywhere to find out any information about their arrangement. Katsumi is working to keep him sane, if not a little"Fuyuhiko informed.

"I intend to make her suffer. Maybe even punish Akhiko a little bit if its over something so stupid" Misaki snarled. Misaki suddenly perked "Do you think you could get me some brown contact lenses."

Fuyuhiko raised his eyebrow "I can get you some"

"ASAP if you please" And the Usami nodded. Misaki turned to the Mircophone _"Hey ladies and Gentlemen it's an honor to be here tonight. I would like to say congratulations to the happy couple that are soon to be a new branch of the Usami family"_ Misaki encouraged the crowed clap and Akihiko smiled weakly not wanting to hea thoses words from here. he wanted her to be the one at his side. Misaki ten turned to the mircophone " _I wont be perfroming all night sadly since I have places to be. But I am honored to be here"_

The Music started playing and Misaki's melodic voice filled through the air

" ** _Cooler than the red dress_**

 ** _'cause I'm cooler_**  
 ** _'cause I'm cooler_**  
 ** _'cause I'm cooler than the red dress_**  
 ** _'cause I'm cooler_**  
 ** _'cause I'm cooler_**

 ** _Using subtle diploma_**  
 ** _To get what she wants_**  
 ** _Can't say that it's wrong_**  
 ** _No baby_**  
 ** _A man's not a boy can't you see_**  
 ** _We're pulling the strings_**  
 ** _We're taking the lead_**

 ** _And when you're sure_**  
 ** _You'll never let him play you again_**  
 ** _She'll put on your favorite smile_**  
 ** _And plug the cord_**  
 ** _And get you in your dirty dance_**  
 ** _Her hips will send you into a trance_**

 ** _'cause I'm cooler than the red dress_**  
 ** _I'd rather catch a guy on my own_**  
 ** _'cause what you see the man gets_**  
 ** _And if he don't I'm better off here alone_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Don't need candlelight to make you stay over_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now, baby_**  
 ** _If that's what I gotta do just to own you_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now maybe_**

 ** _I've played the desperate lady_**  
 ** _Jumped through all of the hoops boy_**  
 ** _Instead of constant craving_**  
 ** _I leave the chasing to you_**  
 ** _And if you don't respect it_**  
 ** _Ill pick up my Jimmy Choos_**  
 ** _'cause boy if you don't love me_**  
 ** _Then I've got nothing to lose_**

 ** _'cause I've been down this roads before_**  
 ** _I should have known that I was to blame_**  
 ** _Won't put on your_**  
 ** _Favorite smile_**  
 ** _Won't plug the cord to get you to your dirty dance_**  
 ** _That's not the way I get my demands_**

 ** _'cause I'm cooler than the red dress_**  
 ** _I'd rather catch a guy on my own_**  
 ** _'cause what you see the man gets_**  
 ** _And if he don't I'm better off here alone_**

 ** _'cause I'm cooler than the red dress_**  
 ** _I'd rather catch a guy on my own_**  
 ** _'cause what you see the man gets_**  
 ** _And if he don't I'm better off here alone_**  
 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 ** _Don't need candlelight to make you stay over_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now baby_**  
 ** _If that's what I gotta do just to own you_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now baby_**  
 ** _Don't need candlelight to make you stay over_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now baby_**  
 ** _If that's what I gotta do just to own you_**  
 ** _I'm giving it up now maybe_**

 ** _Said don't call me baby_**  
 ** _Said don't call me baby"_**

Akihiko fought his hardest not to laugh when he noticed Rika's red dress. And Misaki smiled seeing Akihiko's real smile

 **Song is Cooler than the red dress by the sugababes I suggest listening to it**


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki wandered down the hallways of the hotel after Rika when she finally left Akihiko's side. "Rika" Misaki called with a smile. The woman turned to Misaki with a sneer. Misaki's eyes were no longer their beautiful vibrante green, but where covered over with dark brown contacts as she did. If she was going to find out what she had on Akihiko she needed to give her that little push.

Rika didn't seem to notice the eye colour change. "What is it?"

Misaki's face turned dark, an evil smirk spread across her smile. "I have a bone to pick with you" Rika smiled back at her subtly pulling out her phone.

"What's wrong Misaki-chan?" Rika cooed happily. Misaki mentally grinned when she notice 'predictable, you want to destroy my image dont you?' Misaki thought

"You are the lowest of the low thinking that youcan just steal mean left right and center just because you have an arraged marriage with Usami-san, that's just disgusting" Misaki gave a knowing smirk "I wouldn't be surprised if you had black mail him"

Rika stopped recorded and then waved the phones "Tell anyone and I'll ruin your images Misaki, The Usami fortune is mine not yours get over it." Misaki smirked

"Do as you want. no one will believe i did that" Misaki turned and walked away "You'll only ruin yourself"

Once Rika turned to go look for Akihiko once more Misaki followed seeing them meet up in private. The woman was furious. "Did you tell her!" the woman snarled Akihiko jumped

"Tell her what?"

"Don't play dumb did you tell her you were being black mailed? I swear to god I will tell him to pull the trigger if you dont tell the truth"

"I said nothing. Misaki just knows me better than anyone, she must of figured it out" Misaki smiled and snapped a photo of the two arguing and snickered.

 **Misaki Takahashi**

Misaki greeted the two in the lobby the next morning, Akihiko looking rather ill. Misaki smiled her goal to make it obvious there is something going on between Misaki and Akihiko with the help of Fuyuhiko. "Usagi-san you don't seem to well" Misaki cooed raising her hand to his forehead in concern. Akihiko fought not to look down at Misaki who was wearing such a low cut top giving the man a generous view.

"I'm fine, thank you" Akihiko had to get her to back away from him, what she was doing was dangerous and looking at the cunning that seemed to glow in her eyes she knew it too. Misaki Smiled and hugged both of them, trying not to gag at the perfume that clung to Akihiko or to snap when she smelt Akihiko's cologne on Rika.

Once they were gone Misaki turned to the shadows Fuyuhiko and Katsumi at her side. "Come out, I know you're there" A man with a gun stood in the shadows waiting for his call.

"Come with us we have a better deal for you" Fuyuhiko annouced as he lead them to a private room. The man was anxious to be there you could tell, "How much did she pay you?" the man gulped and a rather big number was revealed by the man

"We'll double it if you turn against her. shoot her instead if she gives the signal" Misaki smirked shocking the other two adults. The man immediately relax and nodded. Misaki wrote up a check for the amount she promised before shooing him off with it. "Remember Usami. this is what you signed up for. I intented to make her pay for what she's doing. Turn any of her threats onto her and isolate her from any sympathy. this is what I do in this state"

Misaki went onto the woman's social media seing the video of last might posted. comments of hate had started, the first three were against Misaki for saying such things but then someone pointed out the eye colour was wrong because it wasn't her iconic green but dark brown, and the comments turned onto Rika. Misaki then posted the photo of them arguing " _Hope they're okay :/ :("_

Misaki ket an eye on the comments for the day, the photo fueling the hate comments. Misaki was waiting for the gossip magazines to come out to make it worse.

 **Usami Akihiko**

Akihiko was amused to say the least, Rika was pacing in front of her and he hid his amusement from her least she hurt Misaki, but she was becoming paranoid. "She's a cunning bitch, wearing contacts"

"She's revealing the real you, it's your own fault" Akihiko snapped. Rika glared before sitting herself on his lap

"I need some stress release" Rika Pressing her lips to his. Akihiko abliged her fighting the urge to throw up, imagining it was Misaki as the woman he was with made him make love to her, to protect Misaki, he would dirty himself for her.

He didn't deserve her anymore anyway.

The next day he was at Marukawa, the only form of support he got there was from Isaka, who somehow managed to pick that he wasn't in a good place. Due to that Isaka had become his editor because he couldn't handle Aikawa's lectures about hurting Misaki. So when Ryuuichirou lead him into one of the meeting rooms he wasn't expecting Ryuuichiru to leave him alone with the womanhe was missing so much.

"Misaki?"

"Hey Usagi-san. You aren't busy are you? I just wanted to visit" Misaki smiled.

"Misaki you shouldn't come be here"

"Why is she gonna kill me if she finds out?' Misaki teased "I know what she's done, Usagi-san and she wont know we were here together" Misaki purred grabbing Akihiko's tie tugging it down to reveal the ring he had dangling from his neck before pulling him forward so when she sat on the table he was between her legs "It won't happen so dont worry" Misaki breathed against his lips.

They locked eyes and Akihiko had to fight from taking her on that very table. And judging by the look Misaki was giving him he was in deep touble


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki pressed her lips to Akihiko's and he instinctively responded as he felt Misaki's hand slide into his hair. Her new-found boldness turning him on to no end. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. As much as he wanted to protect Misaki he couldn't control the part that lusted for Misaki, the part that needed to show Misaki how much he loved her.

Misaki leaned backward so she was laying on the table and Akihiko towering over her when he pulled away. Both panted heavily, Misaki reached up and cup his cheek. "Usagi-san" Misaki cooed. Akihiko closed his eyes savouring the feeling.

"Misaki, if Rika finds out about this she'll-"

"No one can make you do anything anymore" She breathed as she pulled him forward with a sweet loving smile. "The hit man is no longer in her service" Misaki stated Akihiko's eyes ripped open eyeing Misaki below him. "What? You really think that I would sit still when I found out you were black mailed?"

"Who told you?" Akihiko asked tightening his hold on her.

"Well me and Usagi-chichi may have had a very long chat a few days after you left" Akihiko raised an eyebrow at her

"My father told you"

"Well he suspected… Rika just solidified it" Misaki giggled then her face darkened in a way that Akihiko had never seen before "And I intend to make sure she can never do it again"

"Misaki?" Something was different, she wasn't his warm and too kind Misaki, she was still that when she was with others but Rika seemed to have brought out the worst of Misaki. He could understand why but… this wasn't his Misaki

"Will you help me? I don't mind either way" Misaki shrugged.

"Misaki this isn't you, I've never seen you have it in for someone like this, sure she may be doing something that puts your life at risk – If you got killed because I didn't want to do what she said I would hate myself – but I have never seen you hate anyone let alone this much."

Misaki sat up and Akihiko's pleading eyes search hers and was shocked when he saw a slight changed in Misaki as if whatever had possessed her to act that way had retreated leaving the Misaki he had loved this whole time in her place.

"Usagi-san, if this is what you want. T… To be with her then I'll leave her be. I'll stay out of it." But then Misaki seemed to change before his eyes once more "But I can't let her get away with this if you don't, I won't just let her think she can get away with this if I have to expose every petty lie, every illegal move she made behind the scenes even push her to target me to expose the real her no matter the damage to me. I'm so sick of being a push over all the time" Misaki ranted.

"But why Misaki? Now that the hitman is gone we can be done with this. As I said, this whole revenge thing isn't you" Akihiko argued.

Misaki fought with herself knowing that Akihiko wanted this, but the warring personality wanted Rika to pay.

Akihiko watched as her expressions kept changing and that's when Misaki finally sighed and reach behind her to her bag she had rested there. She dug in and pulled out a file, it seemed like a medical file and clutched it to herself before holding it out to him. "Read this Usagi-san, then you'll understand why I have so much difficulty being _me."_ And like that Misaki left Akihiko holding the file in the meeting room on his own.

Akihiko looked down at the name on to see Misaki left a sticky note " _feel free to come back to the penthouse if you want. I mean it is yours ~ Misaki"_

 _I definitely will._ Akihiko pulled out his phone and started to text Rika but then something stopped him from sending the message that could end this whole farce. No Misaki had her reasons and although they were fair enough reasons to want to get back at the woman he didn't understand why she felt the need to, she was fine with letting people get away with things, his father was a prime example so why now?

Akihiko flicked open the file and read through its contents, it was the normal stuff, few broken bones when she was younger, her blood type her family, sicknesses she's had. Akihiko flicked the page and once he read through it she found they were a therapist's notes. Something he wasn't expecting to see.

 _Patient: Takahashi Misaki, age 6_

 _Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

 _Notes: - best friend stopped being her friend_

 _-found out best friend still wants to be friends but wasn't because another girl threatened to get him in trouble_

 _\- Misaki found out and started getting the other girl into lots of trouble by getting her mad enough to push her off the playground and accidently break Misaki's leg_

 _\- after said incident, Misaki closed herself off to her family and friends_

 _Patient: Takahashi Misaki, age 10_

 _Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

 _Notes: Similar happened as to four years ago. This time someone tried separating her from her brother, a family member. Under the belief her brother wasn't raising her right and was a bad influence_

 _Misaki didn't take kindly to that and tried to get said family member into legal trouble. Meanwhile said family member started becoming paranoid of the child._

 _Became right once the child had left._

 _Misaki again closed herself off to her friends and family extremely aware of what she had done and highly upset by it_

Akihiko frowned at the next one

 _Patient: Takahashi Misaki, age 15_

 _Date: XX/XX/XXXX_

 _Notes: Misaki's now ex-boyfriend dumped her for another woman_

 _Misaki found out the girl was planning on ratting him out for cheating_

 _Misaki got the girl expelled from the school for supposedly doing drugs and participating in illegal activities after getting her to become untrustworthy in the eyes of the teachers and cutting of all sympathy from the girl's pairs doing some mental damage to the girl_

 _Again, Misaki was aware of what she had done and had begun so close herself off from everyone and start isolating herself, even from her brother even began hating herself for it_

 _ **Common link – Someone forced the other party of a relationship out of it**_

 _ **Isolating herself after causing a lot of damage to the outside party**_

 _ **Diagnosis: Multiple personality disorder triggered by the first common link**_

Akihiko stood in shock, Misaki was bi polar?

After reading through everything he noticed the second common link. Would she do the same thing once she destroyed Rika, would she hate herself more? Misaki would only hurt more if he let her go through with this, and he knows what he had to do to stop her


	5. Chapter 5

**Shiranai: I will clear this up but the bf wasn't cheating as in with another girl, I mean in a he-was-cheating-in-the-school-tests kinda way and Rika from MysMes creeps me out, I'm not gonna make Misaki be her don't worry. Akihiko wont be an enemy *wink wink***

Misaki hummed to herself as she flicked through her normal mail from her work and fellow singers attempting to work with her and she hummed and twirled into the penthouse after her session of recording. But she let out a little shriek when a voice made another presence known.

"You seem extremely happy" Misaki gave a weak smile as she beheld Akihiko lazing on the sofa Reading a piece of paper.

"Uh, yea, I usually am after recording" Misaki stuttered recovering from her surprise. Akihiko smiled and stood from the couch. "were you reading my songs?" Misaki asked when she finally noticed the paper in his hand.

"Sing it for me" Akihiko requested holding up the paper

"It's a chorus" Misaki huffed

"And yet it seems to be more heart felt than some of the other songs that I've heard" Misaki blushed and Akihiko smiled "Sing? Please? I could never bring myself to actually listen to you sing, I wanted to hear it for myself"

Misaki seemed to be searching for something "It's not a full song yet!" Misaki pointed out

"But it's how you're feeling isn't it? I wanna hear it" Akihiko smiled. Misaki turned away and blushed

"Fine… I'll… I'll sing it but you can't say anything! It's not finished so…." Akihiko grinned happily as Misaki stood in front of him "Maybe it'll be better if I make it seem like I'm preforming" she muttered.

"Misaki"

"Fine" Misaki took a calming breath and let her voice flow

" _And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you_

 _So, one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home_

 _I don't deserve it  
I know I don't deserve it  
But stay with me a minute  
I swear I'll make it worth it  
Can't you forgive me  
At least just temporarily  
I know that this is my fault  
I should have been more careful _

_And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you baby_

 _So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise after that, I'll let you go  
Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home"_

Misaki didn't know when she had closed her eyes but they suddenly flew open when she felt Akihiko's lips press firmly to hers only for her to melt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Once he pulled away Misaki felt his hands slide under her top caressing the sensitive spot at the base of her spin. "It's good to know I was missed"

"How would you know" Misaki protested embarrassed.

"You mean aside from that song?" Akihiko chuckled when she smacked his chest playfully "I'm pretty sure that the first door upstairs was your room… not a recording studio and when I left my bed was made, curtesy of you of course"

"I was just… used to is so…"

"If you say so" Akihiko teased. Misaki pouted

"I need to change" Misaki stated pulling away "These cloths are uncomfortable if you're going to be clinging to me like that, they're too hot"

"I don't see why it matters" Akihiko grinned. Misaki gave him a questioning look and Akihiko bent so he could whisper huskily in her ear "No matter what you wear it'll be coming off"

"Wait, Usagi-san!" Misaki stuttered as he backed her against the wall. Akihiko grinned, Misaki was acting like herself again. Akihiko's mouth scattered kisses down her neck as he pushed up her white tight-fitting top sliding his hands up slowly along her war skin

"I missed this" Akihiko mumbled against the skin of her neck as Misaki raised her hands to grasp at his shoulders to steady herself "You have no idea how much I wanted you when we were at Marukawa this morning" he whispered before nipping and sucking at her neck leaving some love bites making her moan. He pulled away to look her in the eyes and was pleased to see them clouded with lust

Within seconds Misaki's top was off and Akihiko was working of his skirt as he let his control slip, Misaki's moans filled the air as he removed her jeans and panties. Akihiko kissed and sucked his way down her body until he was kneeling before her, looking up at her with a grin as he adjusted her leg so it rested over his shoulder but Misaki looked away blushing. "Usagi-san" she panted "Not here," Akihiko didn't listen as he pressed his tongue to her tight fold making her cry out "Please, Usagi-san, it's more comfortable on the bed or the couch anything else to lay down on" Misaki pleaded. Misaki's legs were like jelly and it took everything to keep herself standing. Akihiko just continued as she cried out in pleasure and when she came, she came hard, arching forward to steady herself and wave after wave consumed her.

Akihiko lapped up every last drop before easing her leg off his shoulder and scooping her up and carrying her up the stairs to their room "I love you, Misaki"

"Even after what you read?" Misaki mumbled sleepily.

"Yea even after"

"I'm sorry Usagi-san but… I haven't been sleeping well I can't…" Misaki let out a tired yawn and curled in on herself

"Sleep then Misaki, we have all the time in the world for you to satisfy me" Akihiko purred teasingly

"Idiot Usagi" She mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Akihiko smiled to himself _I just need to make her forget that I left then maybe she wont do something she'll regret_


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning sat in his study phone pressed to his ear as he waited for the other person to answer. _"Well if it isn't my wayward son"_

"What were you thinking telling Misaki about the black mail!" Akihiko hissed "And don't play innocent I know you had researched her! You have no idea how she'll react once this is all over!" Akihiko tried to keep his voice in check as to not wake the girl sleeping in his bed

" _She agreed to help, you should be happy that you no longer have to worry about Takahashi-chan getting hurt"_ Fuyuhiko argued

"No, I still do, she's on a war path just to teach that bitch a lesson and she's going to hurt herself doing it! I don't know what will happen when she completely snaps out of this but it seems to affect her a little more each time"

" _But she will come right in the end"_

"You cold hearted _Bastard_ " Akihikogrowled before ending the call and leaning back with a sigh.

"Usagi-san?"" Akihiko jumped to see Misaki in the door to his study wrapped up in a black silk rode that Akihiko had gotten for her a few months back. Akihiko held out a hand to her which Misaki readily accepted letting him drag her onto his lap. "I'm surprised you're still here"

"I'm a grown man I can be where I wanna be" Akihiko huffed like a child. Misaki moved so she was straddling him raising herself up so she was looking down letting her long brown hair act as a curtain.

"What's wrong?" Misaki murmured sweetly

"I'm just… worried about you" Akihiko whispered. Misaki lowered her head in order to kiss Akihiko sweetly

"I'm just fine" Misaki smiled

 _You say that now_ Akihiko thought. Akihiko wrapped his arms around her thighs and stood lifting Misaki with him and sat her on his desk. Misaki wrapped her legs around him keeping him close while snuggling into his chest

"I missed you so much Usagi-san" Akihiko hugged her tight loving her affectionate behaviour.

"I missed you too Misaki, I won't ever let this happen again" Akihiko hummed. Akihiko tilted her head upwards and kissed her deeply. Misaki moaned as Akihiko pushed the robe off her shoulders caressing her warm skin. Misaki let herself revel in the pleasure. Once both were free of any fabric Akihiko wasted no time in preparing her. He slid his finger into her heat making her keen and whine into their kiss. Akihiko started kissing down her neck grinning when she started chanting his name between moans and curses.

Love bites littered her body and Scratches appeared n Akihiko's back as he teased her to the edge then stopped when she was so close. She whimpered and begged and he teased her. However, the mood was ruined when Akihiko's phone rang beside Misaki. They both glanced at it and that's when he saw the shadow slip into Misaki's eyes as a sensual smile spread across Misaki's lips. Pushing him of her so he was he was sitting back down on the desk chair she grabbing his phone and held it out to him as she leant over to press her lips to the shell of his ear "Answer it" she purred. Akihiko groaned

"Misaki…"

"Answer. It." She growled. Akihiko did as he was told answering the call as Misaki sank to her knees in front of him with a predatory smile

"What is it, Rika?" Akihiko hissed venomously. Misaki gave him a mischievous grin when she heard Rika's shrill voice answer

" _Where are you!? What have it told you about leaving without telling me!?_ " She hissed. Akihiko was about to snap a really when he suddenly jerked the phone away from his ear and biting down on the groan that rose in his throat, squeezing his eyes shut. Misaki had grasped his cock lapping and sucking at its head before taking it fully into his mouth, not stopping while he tried to speak, attempting to have a level voice _"Well!?"_ Rika yelled

"I can go where I please" Akihiko bit out through gritted teeth

" _Since when, Akihiko, you are forgetting your place. Would like me to give the signal?"_ Rika cooed. Misaki gave a strong suck cutting Akihiko off before he could retort then releasing his cock with a pop. She straddled him and lowering herself, impaling herself on his cock, throwing her head back with a quiet gasp. Akihiko was being pushed to his limits at the sight, and his control snapped. He thrust upwards, his free hand gripping her waist.

Misaki took the phone from his hand while he was too focused on the sensations Misaki was making him feel. Unlike Akihiko, Misaki didn't try to hide what they were doing as she spoke "You have nothing over him now, Rika" Misaki purred between pants "I made sure of it, and I think that it's time _you_ learnt _Your_ place" Misaki let out an evil little giggle and ending the call but no before she let Rika hear her cry out when Akihiko thrust into her g spot.

Once she was done Akihiko picked her up and lay her on the nearby sofa throwing Suzuki off all the while never pulling out.

"Geez, Usagi-san, who know you were into the more dangerous stuff" Misaki panted. Akihiko grinned looking into her eyes, he saw it, as the lust mounted, as her attention focused on him and only him that shadow in her eyes that he didn't want to see slipped away slowly.

Suddenly Akihiko thrust roughly into her quick and fast making Misaki cry out and she began to forget everything but his name before her release washed over her. Akihiko pulled out last second before following suit as he came over her stomach. They laid there panting, Akihiko resting his forehead on her shoulder letting his breathing even, Misaki was blushing like mad "I can't believe we did that"

"I can't believe it either" Akihiko panted "Or that it was all you" Misaki's blush darkened a few shades

"I don't know what I was thinking" Misaki whined.

"Well it was the best way ever to tell her to get lost" Akihiko teased

"Pervert" Misaki mumbled

"Hey, I didn't come up with it" Akihiko teased only for Misaki to attempt to push him off making the man chuckle


End file.
